A high-speed network environment typically includes network devices such as routers and bridges used for facilitating delivery of information packets and/or data traffic from source devices to destination devices. Information pertaining to the transfer of packet(s) through the network is usually embedded within the packet itself. Each packet traveling through one or more communications networks such as Internet and/or Ethernet can typically be handled independently from other packets in a packet stream or traffic. For example, each router which may include routing, switching, and/or bridging engines processes incoming packets and determines where the packet(s) should be forwarded.
A problem associated with a high-speed computing network is data (or packet) loss due to data connection(s) (or data link) and/or device failure. For example, when data packets are sent to a recipient, the recipient router may drop the data packets because the router is not ready to process and route the data packets. As such, data loss can occur when the link and router are not fully functional at the same time.